


Summary Fic: GenRai (First Time, Kink Negotiation)

by rhoen



Series: AO3 Summary Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: A flash summary fic about Genma and Raidou's developing relationship, and them taking it a step further.





	Summary Fic: GenRai (First Time, Kink Negotiation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KalessinAstarno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalessinAstarno/gifts).



> Written as a prompt request.
> 
> These fics are quick overviews of what would happen in a more detailed story, and are written as prompt fills. The style is a little different from my usual writing, but I hope you enjoy them anyway!

Raidou and Genma have been together officially for a few months. They shared their first kiss the night they confessed how they felt, and since then they've been content to take it slow, partly out of choice but mostly out of circumstance. Something tells Raidou that's about to change, though, and although there's nothing out of the ordinary in the fact they've gone out for a meal – Raidou's treat as a welcome back after Genma's last mission away – it feels different. Raidou's entire attention is focused on Genma, so much so he hasn't really thought much about the food he's been eating, and he can't miss the less-than-subtle play of nervousness in Genma's demeanour. To anyone else he no doubt looks completely at ease, but Raidou can see the nervous excitement as plain as day in the way Genma holds himself.

A few spoonfuls into dessert, Genma finally addresses the issue. He asks if Raidou will come home with him (which of course Raidou will), and then admits that there's something else he wants to ask of Raidou.

Raidou isn't sure what to expect. Genma confessing that he wants Raidou to pierce him certainly isn't it. He can't help staring for a moment, surprised as the idea flickers and fully forms in his mind, and then his blood turns to fire, burning through him and causing his cheeks to flush in answer.

The first thing he asks, though, is where Genma was thinking. Raidou is an expert in taking bodies apart, not adorning them with decorations.

"My nipple," Genma says in answer, causing Raidou to all but completely fall apart as he imagines fulfilling Genma's request. He's seen Genma topless and naked before, and the idea of piercing him, of leaving a semi-permanent mark on Genma's body at his request, undoes him. He longs to agree, and blurt out his acceptance of the offer, but sense makes him pause, slowing down long enough to ask how it would work.

It's something Genma has clearly thought about a lot. He lays it all out for Raidou, ready with an answer to every question that comes to mind, and, with his concerns about messing up allayed, Raidou at last agrees.

They don't bother finishing their dessert. Raidou pays, and they go back to Genma's place.

They've kissed and touched and almost fucked before, but something about the way they come together this time is different. Raidou can feel it so acutely it makes it hard to breathe, hard to focus, hard to think. He knows he's never loved anyone the way he's loved Genma before, and doesn't think he ever will. What they've taken their time to work towards is priceless. Raidou cannot even put a name to it, and to try feels like blasphemy.

Genma does most of the work in preparing the kit, making sure Raidou is comfortable with what to do. When he pulls a newly bought nipple bar from his pocket, still sealed in its sterile wrapper, Raidou's heart skips a beat, a lump forming in his throat. Genma admits as he sets it down in the space between them that he bought it earlier that day, hoping...

Raidou's hand shakes for a moment as he reaches out and sterilises the skin, Genma's left nipple puckering under the cool lotion. He pushes the tremor back down, finishing the rest of the preparation with steady, deliberate actions. It's only when he's ready, and mere moments away from performing the request, that he hesitates and looks up, wanting to make sure Genma is still okay with this.

He'd meant to ask, but the way Genma looks at him, lips parted and and eyes dark with desire and longing and so many things Raidou can't name in that moment but wants to spend a lifetime learning, is all the answer he needs. He lines the needle up and pushes.

Genma gasps, fighting back a shiver, as Raidou pierces him. His eyes close and he trembles, whimpering in what sounds like ecstasy as Raidou eases the bar into place. He's barely finished and deposited the used needle into the waiting sharps box before Genma is on him, kissing him with reckless abandon.

Neither of them are particularly considerate when they push items off the bed, out of the way. The only thing that matters is each other, and when Genma pulls away to tug at Raidou's clothes, Raidou's gaze falls to the metal adorning Genma's chest, feeling a heady mixture of possessiveness and longing surge within him.

He's content to surrender to the moment, letting Genma lead and show him what he wants with the slightest movement of his body and the dance of dextrous fingers over sensitive, scarred skin. Genma's weight against him is divine, and the image of him biting his lip, head thrown back in pleasure as his fingers circling the new piercing as if he longs to tug at it, will never leave him. They barely have the patience for this part, to wait until Genma is relaxed and open, slick and ready against Raidou's fingers. Raidou tries to remind himself it won't hurt to wait another minute, but Genma's impatience wins through. Determined hands slide easily over Raidou's length, coating him liberally, and then a moment later he feels the flutter of a tight ring of muscles kissing the head of his cock.

Genma feels divine. As he lowers himself onto Raidou, flushed palms spread on Raidou's chest for balance, Raidou feels something within himself fall into place. He gazes up at Genma, experiencing such a strong sense of love and belonging it feels like it's spilling from him, and knows Genma feels the same. He knows the unspoken promise they've made, and he knows he will honour it with every beat of his heart and every breath he takes.

To start with, they don't move together. Genma pushes Raidou down, bidding him hold still, and then he arches his back, riding him hard enough to make the bed groan and smack against the wall with each roll and drop of his hips. Raidou's fingers bite into Genma's hips and he gazes up in adoration at the man above him, admiring the play of muscles beneath flushed skin and the sight of pale metal through sensitive skin as he tries not to fall apart. Genma doesn't make it easy. He threatens to undo Raidou in every way possible, and Raidou loves him more and more each passing second for it.

When, at last, Genma leans over him, completely flushed and with sweat dripping from his hair onto Raidou's cheek, Raidou reaches up and pulls him down for a devouring kiss. He answers the pleading tug at his shoulders, using his strength to sit up, cradling Genma in his lap. The kiss doesn't break as Genma starts to move again, the pace slower this time yet just as intense. Raidou feels every shift and shiver and ripple of Genma's body, and he clings to him, mouth moving to Genma's neck where he kisses and licks and bites, his gasps and reverent curses caressing sensitive skin. Genma does the same in kind, teasing a bruise into being and then caressing the mark with his tongue. Raidou instinctively exposes more of his neck in askance, wanting more, and finds Genma doing the same.

The come almost together, Genma's shuddering release spilling hotly between them and tugging Raidou over the edge. Genma doesn't stop – not until he's trembling and shivering, almost beyond oversensitive. Raidou pushes his sweat-soaked hair back from his brow, kissing him between breathless murmurs, asking him if he's okay. All Genma is capable of doing at first is nodding.

It takes them a long time to let go of each other. Raidou can only bear to do so because he knows it won't be for long. Genma suggests a warm shower before they come back to bed, and Raidou loves the idea of it. He knows it will give him a chance to further admire Genma's body, and the piercing and marks Raidou has left on him. He also knows Genma will be doing the same, if the way his fingers graze over a hicky on Raidou's neck and a smile comes to his lips is any indication.

Glancing down at the barbell resting against Genma's skin, Raidou also wonders if Genma would do the same for him, should he ask it.

He supposes there's only one way to find out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request something, please ask me about it [on tumblr](http://namiashiraidou.tumblr.com/) (or just come say 'hi' and talk to me about gay ninja!).


End file.
